


Constant Vigilance: The Fight Against Two Pandemics

by writtenbyfreckles



Series: Constant Vigilance Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Politics, COVID related, F/M, Fluff, Pandemics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: The Muggle COVID Jily AU no one asked for, with Alastor Moody as the nations Chief Health Officer. You know he'd get things sorted out if he was in charge.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Constant Vigilance Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088843
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	Constant Vigilance: The Fight Against Two Pandemics

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a hilarious idea amid a COVID stupidity rant with Mia and Sammi (thanks girls, I hope you enjoy), and became a cathartic experience of all the things wrong with the general public and political reactions to this pandemic.  
> I decided not to base this in a particular country, and there was definitely some artistic licence taken the restrictions to allow for face to face meetings. But lets not get hung up on the details and just enjoy some Jily in the middle of a pandemic.

“That concludes my briefing of the latest updates for today. And may I remind you, one and all, CONSTANT VIGILIANCE,” Moody’s roar startled many reporters into a state of high alert, sitting bolt upright in their seats.

“Er, thank you Sir,” the Department of Health’s press secretary, Dorcas Meadows, rushed to the podium to intervene. “Chief Health Officer Moody won’t be taking questions today, as he needs to brief the Prime Minister on the latest health advice, but the Minister for Health, Poppy Pomfrey is happy to give you ten minutes now.”

Several hands raised as Poppy made her way up onto the podium, a calm smile fixed firmly in place.

“Damned madness, these press conferences,” Moody muttered as he moved out of the press room and back towards the main offices. “Nothing but a bloody witch hunt to blame the government for their own foolishness at spreading this damn virus.”

James Potter grinned as he followed him from the press room, “Haven’t you heard though Sir, it’s a conspiracy theory, this virus. We’re just waiting on the vaccine to microchip everyone and hack into their mainframes using the 5G network.”

“What do they think the government’s getting out of this nightmare? Billions spent on PPE, support payments, additional healthcare services. Billions lost in economic spending and growth, high unemployment rates meaning less taxes coming in, border closures preventing valuable tourist dollars being spent. There’s no bloody benefit,” Moody grumbled. “They give away all their privacy to every bloody app the tech nuts can think of, but we’re the ones they’re scared of? Ludicrous.”

“Try telling them that. I think my brother, Sirius, has spent most of lockdown trying to fight the nuts online. I’d tell him not to bother, but he’s having such a great go.”

“Waste of time. Damned public wouldn’t know how to help themselves if they were stunned. You ready to present, Potter?”

“Ready Sir, though I was surprised it wasn’t a Zoom conference, and an actual physical meeting?”

“Don’t trust that technology rubbish, too many ears listening in. This is the only way to keep everything confidential.”

James tried to stifle a grin and refrained from pointing out the irony of Moody’s paranoia after his comments about the virus conspiracy theorists.

Moody and James entered the Department of Health’s conference room, already filled with waiting officials to discuss the next plans to lead the country forward through the pandemic. They quickly took their socially distanced seats, just as the Prime Minister swept in.

“Good evening everyone,” Dumbledore spoke softly, but the effect was immediate. The room immediately fell silent. “Now, I know it’s been a long day, a long six months so far, but this by no means over, and we need to continue to push forward with the next steps. I’ve extended our State of Emergency for another three months, but I do anticipate we will need extra resources for longer, so best we plan for that.”

Dumbledore surveyed the room, taking note of the faces that had become immediately familiar. “Dr Moody, perhaps you’d like to start today?”

“Yes, Prime Minister. Now the latest numbers show that the R number is decreasing, but we’ve still got a way to go before it gets down to a level that we could consider easing restrictions. Hospital admission rates are slowing, but there is still a large number of cases in aged care that aren’t qualifying for hospital admission due to their comorbidities and likely chance of survival. The ICUs are holding, but we’re seeing outbreaks amongst hospital staff, including those on the general wards. I’ve invited Dr Evans, head of ICU at the state hospital to give us a briefing on latest management options they’ve been exploring. Dr Evans?”

“Yes, thank you, Dr Moody. The medical treatments that have been developed have shown promise with some of the ventilated cases we have. Particularly in patients that are younger or without previous chronic respiratory conditions. As previously reported, the use of prone positioning has been key to at least preventing further deterioration. Protocols regarding positioning and management of these patients are being developed and progressed through clinical council at lightening speed, and education sessions for staff being rolled out concurrently.

Our biggest issue, however, is managing staff shortages. With positive cases and furlough for close contacts while they await test results and/or quarantine, large parts of the appropriately skilled workforce have been taken out. We’re completing upskilling across the country of retired and community-based staff with previous experience, but it takes time, and many won’t feel confident until long after they’re needed.”

Someone asked Dr Evans a question then, but James didn’t hear it. He didn’t think he’d ever hear again. Sitting across from him, professional and efficient, had to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

He racked his brains, trying to think how he’d never met her before, if she worked at the state hospital, but surely, he wouldn’t forget a face like that? Or that hair? It was such a brilliant, vibrant colour, despite being tucked into a professional, tidy bun.

“Thank you, Dr Evans, I think we’ve got a lot to think about there. The separate working party regarding hospital staff and training meets tomorrow. I know you can’t spare any further time this week away from the ICU, so I’m happy to update you after,” Moody shuffled his papers. “Now, Prime Minister, you wanted a briefing on the latest vaccine research?” At Dumbledore’s nod, Moody turned to look at James. “Dr Potter, if you’d like to present now.”

James blinked, realising he’d been staring at Dr Evans, who, luckily, hadn’t appeared to notice, only turning to him now with a polite smile. He looked up at Moody, and quickly cleared his throat. “Uh, yes, of course, Sir.”

He stood and made his way to the front of the room, quickly bringing up his presentation. He forced himself to focus on the Prime Minister. “Good evening everyone. I’d like to thank Dr Moody for inviting me to brief you today. As the head of Marauder Medicine, it’s my privilege to bring to you the latest findings of our vaccine development.”

James continued, discussing the latest laboratory trials on rats for several vaccine options, and the progression to human clinical trials for the most promising serums so far. He tried not to notice the bright green eyes focused on him diligently further down the table.

“Thank you, Dr Potter,” Dumbledore said at the end of the slides. “I appreciate you and your lab’s work to progress this far, this quickly. I know it’s no mean feat, particularly with the world watching.”

James nodded, feeling the weight of his words. Developing a vaccine in time to stop a global pandemic wasn’t really what he’d imagined doing when he started his company, but how could he not?

The meeting continued with briefings from the Chief of Police, Kingsley Shacklebolt, reporting the latest figures on fines from people not obeying the lockdown restrictions, including breaching stay at home orders, curfew hours and border restrictions. James listened politely, trying not to let his gaze drift back across the table.

“Well everyone, I think that we’d all like to get home before we come back and do this again tomorrow. Thank you all, for your work so far. We’ve a long way to go, but your country appreciates your service,” Dumbledore closed the meeting.

“And remember,” Moody stood as he spoke, slamming his hands down onto the table. “CONSTANT VIGILANCE.”

James felt like the reporters earlier, feeling wide and awake and ready to drive home. At least Moody’s charm was good for something, he thought.

“Potter,” Moody said as the chatter resumed in the room and people started filing out. He knew some of the department officials still had to complete reports from the meeting before they could go home, despite the late hour. He thanked heavens at least, that he would be going home. He’d have an early start the next day, but probably so did they.

“Sir,” James stood. “Thank you again for the invitation today.”

“Thank you, Potter. It’s hard to know who to trust these days. It’s good to know there’s one pharmaceutical company out there that doesn’t want to monetise this virus for their own benefit,” Moody stuck out his hand. “If we meet again in a fortnight?”

“Of course, sir,” James shook his hand firmly. “And I’ll keep you abreast of any developments in the meantime.”

“Dr Moody?” They both turned to see Dr Evans standing slightly away. “Could I have a word before I return to the hospital?”

“Of course, Dr Evans.” James could have sworn Moody was actually smiling at the woman. “Have you met Dr Potter, yet?”

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure,” Lily smiled at the older man, and then turned to James, holding out her own hand. “Dr Lily Evans, Head of ICU for the state hospital.”

“James Potter,” James replied. “Head of Marauder Medicine.”

“Pretty young to be head of your company, aren’t you?”

“Pretty young to be head of the state’s biggest ICU, aren’t you?” James smiled at the doctor’s lightening quick wit.

“Touché, Dr Potter. I’ve been following your oncology research since your company opened a couple of years ago. Bit of a change in direction for you isn’t it?”

James shrugged, “We all have to do what we can in these times, don’t we?”

Lily nodded, “Of course. We all appreciate your commitment.”

“What did you need, Evans?” Moody barked gruffly, and they both jumped. James realised he was still holding her hand from shaking it and quickly realised it.

“Sorry, yes, I just wanted to ask –“ Lily started, and then flicked her eyes to James, “It was nice to meet you Dr Potter, I don’t want to hold you up.”

“Likewise, Dr Evans,” James smiled at her warmly, taking his cue to depart. “Good night.”

They both bade him goodnight and James left the conference room. As he left, he became aware of how warm his hand felt, and clenched it into a fist, before giving it a bit of shake, as well as his head.

 _I need to get out more, or at least get some sleep_ , he thought. _One touch from a beautiful woman, and I’m turning into mush_.

* * *

“I’m so sorry,” Lily spoke into the phone gently. “I think it’s best you come in now. Two family members only. If you give me the names, I’ll get security know and they’ll escort you up.”

Lily listened carefully and jotted down the names, passing them to the nurse standing at her stand. By the time Lily had put down the phone, the nurse had already passed the information onto the guard desk. “They’ll bring them straight up as soon as they pass the screening.”

Lily nodded and looked across the nurse’s station to the negative pressure room, “Hopefully he holds on that long.”

The patient was a young man really, only in his early forties, with a wife and children only in primary school. Two weeks ago, he’d been healthy and well, no other health concerns, working as a cleaner in an aged care home. A whole life still to live, and yet, he only had hours of it left.

“You’ve done everything you can, he couldn’t have asked for a better doctor,” the nurse assured her. She scratched her head, the closest she could get to her face due to the face mask and shield she wore. “I’ll get back to him now, let him know they’re on their way.” She sanitised her hands and was gone.

Lily watched her go, knowing the patient was ventilated and sedated, and possibly wouldn’t even know the nurse had spoken. But she had to believe it would bring him some comfort just the same and help him hold on until his family could arrive. The suspension on family members was the hardest thing to bear in this whole pandemic. People needed love and support to help them fight, not isolation. But in the interest of public safety, it was a necessity.

Lily moved back toward her office, a benefit of being the head of the department meaning she had her own small square of privacy during her regular 18-hour days. Making her way through the removal of her standard, Tier 2 PPE, she placed her face shield on the clean shelf of the stand to dry, and following correct hand hygiene, disposed of her mask.

Only then, did she allow herself to slump into her chair, heels of her hands pressed into her eyes. _Two minutes_ , she thought. _Two minutes to lose it, and then back out there. You’re needed._ She could feel those familiar pinpricks at the corners of her eyes, despite the pressure she applied.

It just all felt so hopeless, so frustrating. Days had turned to weeks, and then turned to endless months of fighting this virus, watching it take her patients despite her best efforts. Many recovered, but many were also taken before their time. Even for those that recovered, she was hearing first-hand accounts from Respiratory and Cardiology outpatients that they were showing long term signs of restrictive lung disease and acute onset of heart failure.

A knock sounded on the door, and Lily suppressed a groan. Of course, she couldn’t have two minutes to lose it. She was head of the bloody department, there was always something to do.

“Dr Evans?” A voice called gently. “I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“Just one minute,” Lily called. As quickly as she could, she replaced her mask and opened the office door to find one of her most competent ICU consultants, Dr Lupin, standing before her. “Yes, Remus?”

“I’m sorry, Dr Evans, I know-“

“It’s no bother, Remus, and for the last time, Lily is fine at work.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus apologised again, “I don’t like to take liberties.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “We’ve been working together too long to worry about that.”

“Of course, Lily,” Remus smiled. “I just wanted to talk to you about the new admission.”

Lily nodded, “Lead on.”

They slowly walked back down the corridor into the central nurse’s station of the ICU. The glass rooms that surrounded the station were a hive of movement, despite the early hour. Some panes of glass were frosted, but shadows could be seen moving behind them as nurses completed line changes and care regimes, and personal care assistants finished with repositioning.

Lily and Remus talked through the complex admission that had just come through, a sixty year old woman with secondary progressive multiple sclerosis, who had contracted COVID from her asymptomatic carer daughter, whose teenager had refused to follow restrictions and snuck out to hang with friends despite the lockdown rules. Her chances weren’t high now that she was showing advanced signs of respiratory distress, and she would likely be a one-way extubation, if she made it that far, but they had to try.

After that conversation, there were several more registrars and consultants wanting to discuss other patients before the ward round even started. Coffee was vital, but not an option, due to the need for her mask to stay in place at all times. Face shields were only when patient facing, and at least in discussing patients at the desk she could avoid the humid, suffocating feel for a while longer. Once the round started though, she would put it back on, likely for several hours.

 _Still_ , Lily thought grimly. _Constant Vigilance._

* * *

All too soon, James found himself summoned back to another Department of Health conference. He walked slowly, trying to read the emails that had arrived during his drive over from the lab. He entered the conference room and sat down with a heavy sigh.

“Everything okay?”

He looked up to see he’d sat down next to the very pretty doctor that had plagued every spare thought he’d had since a fortnight ago. _All seven of them,_ he thought ruefully.

“Yeah,” he replied instead. “I mean, relatively.”

Lily smiled, “Relatively. Bad news?”

“Just results from one of the trials I had some hopes for.”

“No good?”

“Apparently the mice have gone, a bit, er, rabid?” James looked sheepish.

“Oh,” Lily sat back in her chair.

“Yeah.”

“Well at least it didn’t progress to human trials, I guess. You could have started the zombie apocalypse.”

James looked over at the redhead to see her smirking, “You joke, but I live in fear of creating a zombie virus every day.”

Lily laughed, “Clearly not an evil scientist in the making then?”

“Not quite yet. But, you know, give me time,” James smiled, enjoying making her laugh. It brought a bit more warmth to her eyes, which seemed more tired than when he’d met her.

“I’ll pass,” Lily rubbed at her ears seemingly inadvertently and then winced.

“Alright yourself?” James asked.

“Just the joys of wearing masks for the past several months. First it was the return of teenage level acne. Now, my ears are just big one big pressure sore.”

James winced in sympathy, “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. Better safe than sorry though. And as Moody says –“

“Constant vigilance,” they both said, and then chuckled.

“It won’t be long until we’re all wearing them,” James replied. “As soon as they get the evidence through properly that it actually helps reduce spread.”

“Can’t wait,” Lily said, “But who says people will wear them? The general public haven’t exactly been compliant with following restrictions and social distancing recommendations so far.”

“Dumbledore will have to enforce it. He just needs to give Shacklebolt more power.”

“People probably won’t even get mask wearing right.”

Lily nodded, “Even in the hospital I already see people wearing them wrong, masks around their necks, foreheads, chins.”

“Constantly adjusting them, reusing them, hanging them off their ears,” James added. “Totally defeating it’s purpose.”

Lily was prevented from responding as the Police Chief himself entered the room, followed by the Prime Minister, signalling the start of what was sure to be another long meeting.

At its end, James turned to Lily, “Well, Evans, it’s been a pleasure, but back to the lab for me. Until next time?”

Lily smiled and nodded, “Back to the hospital for me too, and another shift of skin destroying masks.”

“Good luck,” James said as she started to turn away, “Oh and Evans?”

Lily paused and looked back at him. James grinned, “I bet you still look gorgeous, destroyed skin or not, in a mask.”

Lily stared at him for a second, before rolling her eyes even as she blushed a bit, and continued on her way out. “Bye, Potter.”

“Bye, Evans”

* * *

“So, no luck with the Newt serum trial, but Skrewt, Gryff and Phoenix are all still looking promising,” Peter said as James entered the lab. He indicated to several graphs on the screen.

“Great, great,” James glanced over them briefly, but was distracted by the bandage on Peter’s hand. “What happened?”

“Those blasted rabid Newt mice bit me while we were trying to sort them out,” Peter glared at his hand. “The junior lab techs have been calling me Wormtail ever since, saying I’m going to turn into a rapid rat and destroy the lab”

James laughed, “Well, anything’s possible in this pandemic.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t give me a lot of credibility.”

“Peter, you’re the bloody senior technician. You’ve already got credibility. Doesn’t listen to them,” James was never sure why his mate’s confidence was so low. They’d been friends since high school, attended uni together, but it had always been like this.

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter looked away. “Want to have a look at the mice?”

“Nah, I trust you mate. You’re the King of the mice and all.”

“Hey!”

James held his hands up, “Couldn’t help it. How’s everything else? You holding up okay?”

“It’s probably the worst time to be living by myself, I couldn’t have timed moving out of my parents any better really. But it’s okay,” Peter shrugged.

“We’ll have another Zoom night soon, I’ll organise Sirius and the Doc,” James suggested, “Maybe an escape room? They’re doing them online now.”

“Yeah that sounds good.”

“Great. Anything to distract Sirius from roasting people online.”

“Conspiracy theorists?”

“Hmmm,” James got distracted as his phone’s email alert pinged. He was waiting on an email about the next DoH conference.

“James?”

“Yeah mate?” James looked up from his phone.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. Just checking to see if Moody’s sent me anything.”

“You aren’t normally so keen to attend government meetings. What’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing,” James put his phone back into his pocket hastily. “So, three more serums ready to progress through ethics?”

Peter nodded, but still looked suspicious. “Yeah, I think Fenwick’s almost ready to put the applications through the relevant HRECs, but you might want to check with him on the timeline.”

“Will do,” James pushed off the lab bench. “I’ll get back to you later on the escape room.”

“Great,” Peter turned his attention back to his screen. “And I’ll get back to monitoring these mice.”

“Right you are, King Wormy. Keep up the good work.”

“Oi!”

James kept laughing as he headed towards the office side of the lab building to find one of the Senior Research Fellows, Benjy Fenwick, refreshing his email on the way.

* * *

Lily dragged herself into her flat, dropping her handbag into the plastic box by the door, and her keys, hospital swipe card, and sunglasses into the bucket filled with disinfectant next to it. She kicked her shoes into another plastic box and slowly started to remove her clothing.

Everything in her just ached to flop on the couch but having spent yet another day in and out of COVID wards and negative pressure rooms, it just wasn’t possible. Gathering up the pile of clothes at her feet, Lily quickly made her way into the bathroom, where she shoved her clothes directly into the wash, and turned it on to the hottest setting. It would destroy her clothes, fading them quickly, but kill the virus and prevent her transferring it onto anything else in the flat.

The shower also went on as hot as she could stand it, and here Lily didn’t rush. She let the water run over her, feeling the grime and sweat of the hospital wash away.

Three more patients. That’s how many they had lost today. Not a record for their hospital, but a record for Lily’s shift that she hadn’t wanted to achieve. A few tears slipped out, as they always did with the loss of a patient. No matter how long she did this, it never got easier.

Lily turned off the water when it started to run cold, and wrapped herself in a towel, and another one for her hair. Not bothering to dress herself, she moved into the lounge, and finally collapsed onto the large couch.

 _At least this is one benefit of living alone,_ Lily thought. _No one to see if I don’t get dressed._

Her flatmate Mary had decided to go stay with her boyfriend when it became clear that the virus wasn’t going anywhere, and that Lily would need to isolate to prevent transmitting it from her patients to her home. It made for a very lonely lifestyle, but it was a necessary part of her current life.

Lily flipped on the TV and scrolled through UberEats, pretending interest in trying something new before resorting to her normal Thai. Food ordered, she waved her hand in the direction of the fridge, willing the wine to find its way to her. Of course, nothing happened.

“And now, we take you inside the lab hell bent on finding a cure to this pandemic, and a special interview with it’s CEO, one of the youngest in the pharma game,” the news presenter’s booming voice caught Lily’s attention, distracting her from the fridge.

Lily looked up at the screen in time to see a familiar face, one that had been a bit more present in her mind than she’d like to admit over the last month.

“Dr Potter, thank you for joining us. So, tell us about this cure.”

The video link connecting him to the studio was scratchy, but there was no denying the charm in James Potter’s smile. “Thank you. I think, first of all, we need to be clear. This is not a cure for COVID 19. It won’t help someone who already has the disease. What we’re working on is a vaccine, to prevent the spread and contraction of the virus. They are two very different things.”

The video footage changed to a tour of the lab that had obviously been pre-recorded as James discussed the developments of the vaccine at both his lab and around the world with the news presenter.

“This is a break away from your normal research, Dr Potter. I understand you’ve said in the past that the oncology battle is very personal to you.”

The screen cut back to James, who fiddled with his Airpods a bit before answering. “That’s correct. I started my company to find treatment options and cures for glioblastomas, more commonly know as GBMs, a type of brain tumour, after I lost my father very soon after his diagnosis. It’s definitely a very personal battle for me.”

Lily felt her heart catch in her throat as she watched James take a deep breath to compose himself. She’d only see him be cocky and confident in the department meetings.

“Then the shift to focus on this virus must have been a tough decision.”

“Not really,” James shook his head. “This is a personal fight for all of us. Each and every one of us has a role to play in slowing this pandemic. For some, it’s as simple of staying home. For me, it’s moving some of our resources and research focus until we find a cure to the virus.”

“A noble cause indeed. I understand that you’ve built your company using the inheritance your father left for you. He was also a scientist, wasn’t he?”

James jaw tightened, “Yes, he was the founder of Sleakeazy Hair products, before it was sold when he was first diagnosed. I was fortunate to be able to use that money to build my own company, but since then, hard work and perseverance by our entire team has seen us earn ongoing funding through several large NHMRC grants.”

“I’m sure having your last name doesn’t hurt either,” the journalist’s charming smile was at odds with his acidic words. Without giving James another chance to respond, probably a good thing given the way his features had darkened further, the reporter ended the piece.

The news show turned then to the weather, and Lily sat back on the couch, releasing a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding. _Handsome, intelligent, kind, caring and an emotional mission to cure cancer_ , she thought. _What a bloody catch. Bet his girlfriend’s a model._ Her hand stretched wistfully out toward the fridge again.

“Nope,” she said out loud, pushing herself up. “No pointing relying on magic now. I need that wine.”

* * *

Lily found herself early for the next Department of Health meeting. She took a seat on the far side of the mostly empty room and tried to occupy herself by reviewing the latest reports the hospital CEO had asked her to present. She scowled as she read through the management speak. The report lacked the medical background of the situation, a common issue in many healthcare executives these days. Too focused on dollars, not enough on care.

She so focused on decimating the reports in her mind, she didn’t notice anyone sitting down next to her.

“What’s up Evans? Seems neither of us has any luck with positive news before these meetings.”

Lily looked up into James Potter’s smiling face. “Just the usual bureaucratic reports.”

“Ah,” James nodded knowingly. “Know a bit about them myself.”

Lily glanced around the room, seeing it was still only half full. It seemed Dr Potter had deliberately made his way over to sit next to her. She straightened up, feeling a bit of a confidence boost.

“I’m sure. Saw you on TV the other night.”

James groaned, “Awful wasn’t it. I don’t know what I did to that news reporter, it seemed like it was going so well.”

“It was going well,” Lily reassured him. “Your lab seems very impressive.”

“Not bad for a trust fund baby huh.”

“I don’t believe that’s what you are for a second, Potter. No one I know earnt that many NHMRC grants through their surname. The first one, yeah, but not the next eight.”

James tilted his head to the side, “Been checking up on me?”

“I said I was a fan of your work,” Lily smiled.

“Oh, a fan now? I thought you just followed my work. Now the truth’s coming out.”

“Anyone making ground-breaking strides into one of the fastest, cruellest cancers deserves a fan club,” Lily said truthfully. Her smile fell slightly, “I didn’t know the reason you were so dedicated though. I’m sorry about your dad.”

James shrugged, “It was a few years ago now.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier, I’d know,” Lily’s eyes flicked down and away from James’ and he had no problem catching her meaning. Before he could reply though, the meeting was called to order.

Lily found she had a lot to say during it, and James had very little, other than to let the committee know that recruitment was commencing for two of the potential serums now that ethics had been approved.

Throughout the meeting Lily was hyperaware of the man on her right side. He doodled, sometimes taking notes, but otherwise just sketching. It took her awhile to realise he was drawing caricatured version of Dumbledore, and then Moody. They were impressive, but she hoped that neither would ever see them, flattering they were not.

“Fancy doodles,” Lily commented as they started to pack up their things at the meeting’s close.

“Helps pass the time,” James slipped his notebook into his messenger bag and slung it across his body.

Lily realised they were naturally walking out together, both smiling and nodding at respective colleagues and acquaintances as they went. James held the conference door open for her as they went, and as she passed through, she felt a brief yet gentle touch on her lower back.

“Seems like these meetings might be a waste of time,” Lily suggested as they walked towards the lift.

James shook his head, “It’s good networking. And good to have a foot in the door. You never know what ideas or thoughts could spawn into something bigger.”

“True. We do need all the help we can get. God knows the public don’t want to help themselves.”

“It’s like Moody said, we’re fighting two pandemics really. The virus, and mass stupidity.

Lily snorted despite herself, and knew James noticed by the way he grinned. “He’s not wrong.”

“How are you holding up?” he asked, “I can’t imagine you’re getting much rest at the moment.”

“Rest?” Lily laughed. “What’s that when it’s at home?”

“I’ll let you know when I find out.” The lift stopped on the ground floor and James started forward. He looked back at Lily, who hadn’t moved. “You coming?”

Lily shook her head, “Parked in the underground carpark.”

“Ahhh,” James looked impressed, as his hand reached out to hold the lift doors open. “Perks of being high up in the public sector.”

“Says the man who could probably order his own helicopter to pick him.”

“Never, Evans,” he grinned. “Terrible for the environment.” He waved his phone in the air. “UberPool all the way.”

“My mistake, thinking private pharma moguls are all the same,” Lily couldn’t help grinning back, thinking her cheeks were starting to hurt, they were so out of practise with the action. It was all she seemed to do around James. “You’re just a secret caped crusader, aren’t you?”

“Don’t give me away,” James shifted on his feet, and took his hand off the door. “Have a good night Evans, take care of yourself.”

Lily found she couldn’t look away as the doors started to close, “You too, Potter. Night.”

“And remember Evans,” James voice drifted through the doors even as he disappeared from view. “CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!”

* * *

“So, Mr Granger is showing improvement, his x-rays show reduced congestion in his lungs, and his lung volumes have increased significantly,” Remus reported to Lily during the morning ward round. “Marlene, is he showing any signs of ICU acquired weakness?”

Marlene McKinnon, the diligent senior ICU physiotherapist, looked up her notes in the corner of Mr Granger’s room. She nodded, looking back over at the patient, “Some, but not significant. During his lighter sedation period yesterday, he was able to participate in some rehab. We were able to sit him up on the side of the bed with a moderate assist of two. He’s holding his head up well, just some reduced trunk tone and lower limb weakness.”

“Any evidence of contractures or pressure areas?” Lily frowned as she studied the medical charts and awaited a response.

“No,” Marlene was confident as she shook her head, “The resting splints have done their job, and the nurses have done theirs with regular repositioning. He should improve well with some inpatient rehab.”

“Good, thank you both,” Lily nodded at Marlene and Remus as she typed quickly on the patient’s electronic medical record.

“And that concludes our round, Dr Evans,” Remus pushed the wheelable workstation away and let out a subtle yawn as he stretched. “You are free for the day. I’ve got the ICU covered while you get some rest.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Lily stretched herself, rolling her shoulders back. She closed her eyes for a second.

“Alright, Dr Evans?” Marlene smiled at Lily as she unwillingly opened her eyes.

“Yes, thank you, Marley,” Lily smiled back. Though they’d gone toe to toe over some treatment choices over the last couple of years, she enjoyed working with the dedicated physio. “Just dreaming of those days when I had something of a social life in between shifts.”

“Your living alone at the moment, aren’t you Lily?” Remus slipped back into a more personal address now that the medical duties had finished for the moment. “Doing okay?”

“It’s pretty lonely,” Lily admitted. “You’d think I wouldn’t have time to notice, but after several months, it’s just getting harder. I miss Mary, my roommate.”

“You could Zoom?” Marlene suggested.

“It’s all getting a bit the same though isn’t it,” Lily replied. “You sit there, with your glass of wine, and pretend you’re all at the pub, but you can’t all talk at once, and you just end up repeating yourself as each person arrives.”

“Bit hard to meet anyone new and chat them up too,” Marlene nodded. “I feel ya.”

“Well, I don’t know about being able to chat them up, but if you’re after new people and novel things to do on Zoom to get some social interaction, I might have an idea,” at Lily’s nod, Remus continued. “A friend of mine is organising an Escape Room Zoom, I can forward you both the invite?”

“He wouldn’t mind? Sounds like a bit of a closed group thing,” Lily needed social contact, but not a pity invite.

Remus shook his head, “Not at all, there’s only four of us, but the website said you could have up to eight. Even if he’s found a couple of others, there will still be plenty of room.”

“Well, check with him first, but if there’s room, I’ll all in. Thanks Dr Lupin,” Marlene said enthusiastically. “How about you, Dr Evans?”

“Yeah, as long as my shifts line up.”

“I’ll make sure they do,” Remus promised. “You deserve some fun.”

* * *

Friday night a week later found Lily setting up her laptop in front of the couch, bottle of wine next to a waiting glass on the coffee table beside it. Her favourite Chinese had just delivered their renowned garlic potatoes, and she was ready to go.

As she signed into Zoom, for what felt like the millionth time this year, she wondered about Remus’ friends. They’d only ever socialised outside of work with other doctors, and he wasn’t really one to talk about his private life much.

“Evans!”

Whoever she was expecting, it wasn’t James Potter. But there he was, one of the three people already signed into the meeting, grinning at her.

“Potter! This is a surprise.”

She felt quite flustered all of a sudden, and felt the heat come to her cheeks quickly. He was more dressed down than she was used to seeing him at Department meetings, in a black t-shirt that showed off a lot more than his usual more formal suits. He looked, quite frankly, delicious. _Thank goodness for Zoom’s touch up feature in the camera settings_ , she thought, as Lily hadn’t applied any make-up since before sunrise that morning.

“You two know each other,” Remus asked unnecessarily.

“From Department meetings,” Lily filled in quickly.

“I told you I’d been going to them, Moony,” James said, still grinning widely.

“You told me you were going to one,” Remus replied dryly. “I didn’t think it was meant to be an ongoing thing. I thought you were keeping up via Zoom.”

“They social distance us at the meeting,” James said hastily, “But after the first one was so productive, Moody and I decided it would be good to have a constant presence there.”

“Sure,” Remus looked a bit wary, but Lily wasn’t sure why. “Thought you hated bureaucrats.”

“Still very much the case,” James laughed him off. “I didn’t realise it was work colleagues you were inviting when you said a couple of friends.”

“Remus and I have been working together for a long time now,” Lily smiled at the square of the sandy haired man, “I think we’ve earnt the title as friends.”

Remus chuckled and nodded, “Five years of night shifts will do that to you. And here’s Marley. And Sirius!”

Introductions were had as the others joined including James’ brother Sirius, who Lily could tell Marley quite liked the look of, and two of his mates, Fabian, and his sister Molly on the same screen. Peter, James’ mate and lab technician, rounded out the call, apologising for getting distracted at work and arriving late. Lily thought he said something about a dice fight, but she might have misheard, and it was knife. Neither really made sense, and she broke open the wine.

“Right, well, I’ll run through the instructions they sent over, shall I?” James asked as Lily tried to discreetly gulp her wine. She wasn’t on call, and had an actual full day off tomorrow, and by God she was going to make use of it.

“So, we’ll be split into pairs and sent to breakout rooms. From there, we access the shared google doc in the original invite to see and solve six clues. The clues need to be solved in the right order, so that the next clue makes sense. When you think you’ve got all the clues and have solved the puzzle, you need to return to the main room, and give the Escape Host the answer. Once the first three pairs get the answer, we’ll all be called back to the main room and the escape finishes. Or at the end of the hour. Whichever comes first.”

“What happens if we get stuck?” Marley asked.

James consulted his paper, “You can call the Escape Host to your room, there will be a button in the breakout room.”

“Who’s the Escape Host?” Peter asked. He appeared to be eating some incredibly sticky chicken wings, Lily noticed, and not gracefully.

“Uh, they should be appearing in the Zoom any minute to send us off,” James said, checking his watch.

“Do we get to choose our pairs?” Marley asked, grinning widely.

“Hope so –“ Sirius started to say, also grinning, before he was cut off.

“Sorry no, its random,” a girl who looked to be in her early twenties, or maybe even younger, with bright pink hair, appeared in a new window. “Except the two of you I can see on the same screen, you’ll have to be a pair. But for everyone else, it’s luck of the draw.”

There were a few murmurs of general consent, and the girl continued. “My name’s Tonks and I’ll be your escape room host tonight. Welcome to the Alchemy themed online escape. Have you gone through the instructions?”

“Yes,” James confirmed. “Should be all ready to go.”

“Right,” Tonks grinned happily, “I’ll be hanging out in the main room throughout the hour, so just let me know if you need me at any point. Sending you off to the breakout rooms now. Good luck!”

Lily clicked accept on the breakout room invite and watched as her screen went blank for a second.

“Well this is a bit of luck,” James fairly sung in the next second. “We’re going to crush this Evans.”

Lily laughed, delighted at this turn of events, “Pretty confident there, Potter.”

“We’ve got what, over 15 years of uni experience between us? The others are going to eat our dust,” James looked delighted.

“Alright, well lets get to it then,” Lily took a fair swig of wine, feeling it to her toes already and opened the google doc, setting up her screen so James took up half, and the clues the other half.

“Looks like the first clue is a code breaker huh,” James was quiet as he read through it a few times. “But how do we figure it out without a cypher?”

Lily was busy looking through a tab called “Spell Books”, “Hold on, this could be it.”

“What?”

“There’s a picture in this spell book, it’s a set of grids with the same marks in it as the code. I think they’re meant to be runes. I bet it lines up with the alphabet.”

James fairly crowed, “See, Evans! We’re killing it already!”

“I’m killing it,” she pointed out dryly, picking up the pen and notepad she’d put near her laptop for this purpose. “Right, I’ll just quickly map out a couple of ways the alphabet would fit, and then we can just try them until something makes sense.”

They completed the first clue quite promptly and used the answer, Gobbledygook, to unlock the next google doc, which turned out to be a sound clue. It appeared they needed to identify four animal sounds within some mystical sounding music.

“This is heller creepy music,” Lily commented as she refilled her wine glass. “Owl.”

“Definitely,” James agreed. “Your chugging back the wine there, Evans. Am I that bad company?”

Lily laughed, “Not at all. I just happen to have first almost whole weekend off for the last few months, and I’m starting it with a bang.”

“Fair enough,” James nodded. “I can’t imagine the stress you must be under at the moment. I think that’s a wolf.”

“Sounds like it,” Lily made a note. She looked back at James, and noted he was focusing on her as they waited for the next sound. “I mean, it’s pretty stressful, but it’s the job, you know. I’m sure you can relate.”

“Yeah, but I mean, mines more of a time stress. It’s a very faceless battle for me at the moment. I’ve been lucky enough no one I know has been infected. It’s not personal yet. Every day for you is personal. You’re dealing with very real people, and their very real families.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Lily sighed, feeling slightly downcast again as she thought of work, and sipped her wine to fill the silence. “Is that a snake?”

“Yes!” James fist pumped the air. “That’s all of them.”

Lily smiled briefly.

“Sorry,” James looked at her apologetically. “I didn’t mean to bring down the mood.”

“That’s okay,” Lily shrugged.

“I just think it’s so impressive what your doing, what you do. You’re impressive, Lily Evans.”

James looked so earnest, Lily felt herself smiling for real even as she blushed, “Well, you’re not too shabby yourself, James Potter.” They spent another moment just looking at each other, until Lily’s brain caught up with her. “Crap, half the times gone, and we still have to complete this clue and two more.”

James finally looked away and Lily willed her skin to go back to it’s normal pale as he checked the Google doc. “Well, it looks like we just need to put the animals in the right order around the compass, and then ask the host to give us the next clue.”

“But what’s the right order?” Lily wondered.

“Shall we just put them on in the order we heard them, starting at North and move clockwise around?” James suggested.

“Great idea. So, elephant, owl, wolf and snake? I’ll call Tonks,” at James’ nod, Lily pressed the assistance button.

“So, any plans for your weekend off?” James asked while they waited for Tonks to appear.

“Loads,” Lily rolled her eyes. “I plan on sleeping for most of it, and then doing those usual iso activities.”

“Puzzles, cross-stitch and calling your mother?” James suggested.

“Almost. Sourdough, paint by numbers, and learning the Miley Cyrus hoedown dance with my flatmate Mary via Zoom. Her penance for leaving me.”

“Fair enough,” James laughed. “No calls to the family then?”

Lily pursed her lips, “Not for me know. Both my parents have passed, and my sister and I aren’t really on great terms.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” James face fell, “I feel like I’m constantly sticking my foot in it tonight.”

“You weren’t to know,” Lily shook her head.

Tonks arrived into their room. “Hey guys,” the turquoise haired girl smiled brightly. “Sorry, I’ve been helping your mates quite a lot. The short one and the gorgeous one?”

“Sirius and Peter are together?” James groaned. “We can’t let them win Lil, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Lil?” Lily started to ask but Tonks cut her off again.

“No, not Sirius, the sandy haired one. Remus, I think?” Tonk’s cheeks tinged pink. “He’s super lovely.”

James looked very intrigued, but Lily had her eye on the clock. “We think we’ve got the animals sorted.”

“Go for it.”

Lily recited off the animals, Tonks approved them, and unlocked their next Google document. It appeared to be a puzzle with a series of potions bottles, and they needed to figure out which bottle carried the mystical cure described. The name on this bottle was the password for their final clue.

“Huh,” Lily said.

“Agreed,” James said, reading the clue out loud again.

“Wine?” Lily offered, pouring more and tilting the bottle invitingly at the screen.

“I’m good, thanks,” James held up his beer, and took a pull.

“It help?”

“Not at all. Any ideas?”

“None,” Lily sighed.

“I guess we just go through this one by one, process of elimination,” James suggested.

‘Go right ahead,” Lily waved him on, “I’ll follow your lead, chemistry nerd.”

James rolled his eyes but started to read out loud more slowly. It took longer than they both felt they had, but slowly they worked it out.

“Amortentia!” Lily exclaimed. “It has to be.”

There was the sound of James typing, and then a whoop. “Alright, we’re into the last doc. And…. 5 minutes to go. We can do this Evans!”

“What happened to Lil?” Lily asked playfully. She was definitely feeling the confidence of that wine now.

“You only get Lil when we win Evans, now focus,” James grinned charmingly back at her. He read the last clue, a riddle, out loud.

_What was my favorite thing at school?  
Well now, that would be telling  
But as I do lots of magic  
You could say it was spelling  
What am I?_ _  
  
_

“I know this,” Lily cried quickly. “I’m a witch!”

“I’m sending us back to the main room,” James said urgently, “We may have this yet!”

“See you there,” Lily grinned as she accepted the push back to the main room.

As it loaded, she was excited to see Tonks still hanging out on her own.

“I’m a witch, I’m a witch,” Lily practically yelled at the poor woman.

“Did we win?” James asked as his screen reappeared.

“You did,” Tonks confirmed, twirling her lilac curls with one finger.

As James whooped again, Lily did a small boogie in her chair, promptly sliding off the couch.

“Oops,” she giggled.

“You’re drunk Evans,” James laughed.

“A tad,” Lily agreed.

Tonks laughed at them both, as Sirius and Marlene returned to the main room. They too had figured out the answer but were disappointed to only be second. With a minute remaining, both the remaining teams of Remus and Peter, and Molly and Fabian returned.

“Well done, everyone,” Tonks congratulated the teams. “Not everyone makes it out, so you’ve done really well.”

There was a round of applause, bowing, cheering and general mayhem. It was clearly Lily hadn’t been the only one indulging during the hour.

“But there can only be one winner, who will be sent a voucher for UberEats in place of our usual bar tab,” Tonk carried on. “Can I get a drum roll please.”

Sirius, who Lily thought looked most likely to be a drummer himself, clad in a leather jacket, promptly tapped out a drum roll.

“The winners were, Lily and James,” Tonk announced, a party popping exploding across her screen. There was a general chorus of sledging from the losers.

“Rigged!”

“Tossers!”

“Cheats!

“Congratulations guys, and feel free to sign up again for a rematch. We have three other online escape room themes.” Tonks appeared to be typing something, and then looked back up at the screen. Interestingly, Lily noticed Remus appeared to be reading something on his screen, and then smiled quite bashfully. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, bye!!”

They all waved in that over-enthusiastic Zoom way, as Tonk’s window disappeared from the chat.

“Thanks for coming everyone,” James took back over as host. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you won,” Fabian muttered darkly. “It was nice to meet you all though. We’ve got a family chat we’re late for but send us rematch details!”

Molly waved in the background, seeming to be shaking a cocktail maker at the same time, before they also clicked off.

“Thanks James,” Marley said next, “Sirius, you’ve got my number, I expect you to call. See you at work, Remus, Lily.”

“Yes mam,” Sirius grinned. “Talk to you tomorrow, Prongs. Bye ladies.”

Remus also rang off, complaining about his early shift the next day, knowing full well Lily had the weekend practically off. And then there was just James and Lily again.

“Thanks for having us James,” Lily smiled, feeling like she was looking directly into his eyes now she was sitting on the floor. “I had a great time.”

“Me too,” James smiled back. “You were spectacular, just as I suspected.”

“We made a good team together,”

“No arguments here.”

“What will you do for the rest of your weekend?’ Lily asked curiously. “Puzzles, cross-stitch and calling your mum?”

“Pretty much.”

“I thought your brother lived with you, not hanging with him? Or your girlfriend?” Lily felt maybe the wine had made her bold.

“Stalked my linked-in profile this time huh? No one can live with Sirius, save my mother. He’s... quite the handful. She manages him well and enjoys the company though,” James wiggled his eyebrows. “And as for my girlfriend, she’d have to exist for me to hang out with her.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lily was aware she didn’t sound sorry at all.

“Don’t be, I’m not,” James was staring at her again through the screen, his meaning quite clear.

“So, it’s just you then?”

“Yup. I’ve kept my bubble pretty small this time, just work, home and the department meetings. My mum’s older and I don’t want to risk spreading anything to her.”

“Sounds lonely. I can relate.”

They fell silent for a few minutes, both clicking out of all the google docs and invites, sipping on their beverages. A loud yawn from Lily broke the silence.

“Go to bed Evans, I know you’ve probably been up before the sparrows.”

“Look that bad, do I?” Lily felt embarrassed, but it didn’t stop her fishing for compliments.

“Gorgeous as always,” James said very seriously. “But I know how hard Remus works, and I doubt he does even half of what you do. You need all the sleep you can get. You deserve it.”

Lily nodded, unable to help her small smile from the compliment that seemed to flow from James with ease. “Thanks again for tonight, Potter. It was great.”

“No worries. Night Evans,’ James waved at her.

“Night,” Lily waved and ended the chat. She stared at the laptop, seeing her reflection in the blank screen. _Oh boy,_ she thought as she slammed the lid shut.

* * *

James was busted, as always, by his mother.

Euphemia called on Sunday morning, as she had since lockdowns began. When James had complained about being woken up for a phone call, she had reminded him that Sunday breakfast had been a tradition since he moved out.

“Don’t think a virus is going to stop my meddling in your life, James,” she had trilled down the phone. “There is absolutely no point having a son if I don’t get to tell you all the mistakes your making, and more importantly, how to fix them.”

And so, on the Sunday after the Zoom Escape Room, he was woken yet again, by her call.

After the usual pleasantries about their respective health and lockdown activities (Euphemia had taken up life drawing online and took great pleasure in embarrassing James by describing the various, mostly male, models), the topic moved to work and the vaccine progress.

“Well enough about mice,” Euphemia brushed aside countless hours of research, lab work and the pressures of the entire world waiting on a vaccine with a wave of her diamond encrusted hand. “Any girls on the horizon?”

James rolled his eyes, “We’re in lockdown, Mum, I thought we’d agreed that now was not the time to be fishing for birds.”

“We had agreed,” Euphemia nodded enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically for what came next. “Next topic then, what else have you been up to? Zooming around? Hanging with the boys, hmmm? Anything new?”

James could feel goose bumps prickling on the back of his neck as some suspicions started to creep into his thoughts. “Yeah, yeah, the boys and I did an Escape Room on Zoom just on Friday actually, with a couple of Remus’ work friends. I’m sure Sirius told you about it.”

“He did mention it, I think,” Euphemia acknowledged. “How was it?”

“Great, actually. Did he tell you my team won? We get a –“

“He did tell me you won. With your partner,” Euphemia’s eyebrows rose. “Your extremely beautiful partner.”

“A doctor Remus works with yeah. And we won-“

“Remus’ extremely beautiful, intelligent, _female_ , doctor friend, yes?”

“I guess you could describe her that way, yeah. So we had four clues-“

“Sirius certainly described her that way. Among some other things.”

James sighed, “Alright mum, have it your way. What has Sirius told you?”

“Nothing that my son shouldn’t have reported to me immediately,” Euphemia levelled him with a stare. “Sirius said she was beautiful, intelligent, charming, funny, and you already knew her? And hadn’t said a word about her to the boys.”

“She’s a doctor working with the Department of Health. I told you Moody put me on the briefing committee to keep them up to date about the vaccines. You knew this.”

Euphemia snorted, “Not quite the same as mentioning you’d met a lovely, single, woman at these department meetings.”

“How do you even know this much about her? Sirius didn’t even speak to her that much.”

“He seemed to know a lot about her,” Euphemia shrugged. “He has his ways. It’s why he’s my favourite son.”

James rolled his eyes, “Of course he is.”

“Are you seeing her again?” Euphemia pushed.

“At the next Department meeting, sure.”

“No, I mean socially. Sirius said he saw sparks flying.”

“We all said we’d have an Escape Room rematch. And we do have another department meeting next week,” James offered.

“ _James_.”

Not that she could see it, but James felt better throwing her hands in the air, “What do you want Mum? We’re in a pandemic. I can’t ask her out on a date, as much as I want to!”

“Aha! So, you are interested,” Euphemia’s triumphant tone translated extremely well down the phone line.

“As you said, she’s gorgeous, intelligent, and charming. I might be blind, but not that blind.” As he spoke, James lit a small candle he kept on top of his fridge and held it up toward the smoke detector.

“Good boy,” his mum said approvingly. “Do something about it. I have some ideas to get around the lockdown rules. I was thinking you could -”

On cue, the smoke detector started bleeping its piercing alarm. Never had it filled James with such relief. “I’ve got to go mum, somethings burning,” James hung up quickly and waved a tea towel under the detector to clear the air and stop the noise. He collapsed forward, leaning on the kitchen bench and gave his hair a good twist in his hands. _Shit._

* * *

“Hey Dr Evans,” Marlene fairly skipped up to Lily, who was staring at the electronic ward list on the wall above the main nurse’s station.

“Hey Marley, have fun on Friday night?” Lily smiled at her.

“Yeah, I did. Had fun on Saturday night, too,” Marley wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. “Congrats again on trouncing us all by the way. We’ll get you next time.”

“Bring it,” Lily countered. “What did you do Saturday night?”

“Sirius and I had a bit of a Zoom date.”

“Really?”

“Hmm. You’d be surprised how much you can make it like a normal date.”

Lily laughed and shook her head as a groan sounded behind them.

“Stop there, Marlene. Please,” they looked over to see Remus sitting at a computer, reviewing a CT scan. “I don’t need to hear about my mate’s Zoom talents.”

“I wasn’t going to get into details,” Marlene protested. “We’re in the middle of an ICU, Dr Lupin. Have some class.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Yeah, cause I’m the scandalous one.”

“Says the guy who, I’m pretty sure, got the host’s phone number,” Lily teased.

“How did you know?” Remus had the grace to blush.

“You just told us,” Lily smiled, “She was sweet though, I hope you call her.”

Remus shook his head, “I’m too busy, and there’s a pandemic if you don’t remember.”

“Didn’t stop Sirius,’ Marlene grinned.

“What did I just say?” Remus protested. “Don’t you have patients to see?”

“Post extubation chest check actually,” Marlene admitted. “Is Bed 12’s x-ray clear? I haven’t had a chance to look.”

Remus nodded, “Bit of left lower lobe congestion, should improve once you work your magic.”

“On it,” Marlene sang as she headed off down the ward.

Lily went back to studying the electronic board and assumed Remus returned to his screen. She was surprised when he spoke.

“So, you know James.”

She looked over to find him still regarding her, “A bit yeah. Just from those meetings. Small world huh?”

“Yeah, it is,” Remus tilted his head. “He’s one of my best friends. Great guy, actually. Don’t know why I didn’t think of getting you two together before.”

“Match making Remus?” Lily bit her lip and turned back to the board, trying to will down her almost ever-present blush. Curse of the fair skinned and red haired.

“I just think you’d be good together. Both hard working, driven, intelligent, science backgrounds.”

“We sound fun,” Lily commented dryly.

“That’s the thing though. You’ve both got a quick wit, and oodles of charm. He’s a bit more reckless and loves a prank, but part of that is why he’s so good in the lab. Willing to experiment a bit to find the right combinations.”

“Why’s he single then, if he’s so great?” 

Remus sighed, “Since his dad died, he’s thrown everything into his work. He hasn’t had time for anything else really. And there was no one he liked enough to draw his focus.”

“What would be different now?” Lily couldn’t help asking, despite her attempt to feign disinterest.

“You, I think,” Remus smiled as Lily stuck him with a disbelieving look. “He asked me for your number.”

“He did?” Lily was surprised.

“He did.”

“Well, what did you tell him?”

“That I’d ask you and get back to him.”

“Oh,” Lily leant back, having not realised she’d been leaning toward Remus. “Thanks.”

Reus shrugged, “No trouble. What should I tell him?”

Lily thought for a moment, considering her friend. Then she grinned, “Tell him to ask me himself.”

* * *

The end of the week brought the next Department of Health meeting. Since James had attended his first meeting, the transmission numbers had steadily declined, and Prime Minister Dumbledore had announced the step down to the next stage would happen that evening. While many of the social distancing requirements would be staying in place, people could widen their bubbles slightly, and have up to five close contacts over to their house. James was looking forward to seeing his mates again, not through a computer screen.

He entered the conference room, and quickly scanned it, noting the absence of a red headed doctor with a slight frown. Maybe Lily wasn’t attending every meeting?

“Excuse me, Dr Potter, you’re blocking the door,” came a familiar voice behind him.

He turned to see Lily smiling at him. “Oh, sorry,” he ruffled his hair as he stood back to let her through.

“No worries,” Lily smiled easily, apparently feeling none of James’ sudden nervousness. “Excited for the step down?” she asked, sliding into a seat.

James took a seat next to her, conscious of the extended spacing of the chairs, and wishing, not for the first or even hundredth time, that this pandemic was over, and they could be sitting closer together. “Yeah of course. You?”

“Things won’t really change much for me. I’ll still try to stay away from most of my friends given my job. It’s not worth the risk if they pass it on to anyone vulnerable in their lives.”

James nodded, “I’m the same with my mum. She’s older, and I just don’t want to risk the transmission. My bubble will really probably just be Peter, who I already see at work, and Remus. Maybe Sirius if he stays in his part of the house away from Mum, but he hasn’t decided yet.”

“I think my bubble might just be me, maybe Remus too seeing I work with him. Mary’s enjoying living with her boyfriend, so she’s not coming back at all, I don’t think.”

“Marley?”

Lily considered, “We haven’t really hung out, outside from work events, until last week. Maybe though. I think she’s going to be seeing Sirius in her bubble though, so he must have decided something.”

“Sirius? Really?”

“He hasn’t told you? They had a hot date on Saturday night apparently. Your mate wastes no time.”

“Sounds like him,” James muttered. “I can’t believe he didn’t say anything but went gasbagging to mum all about me.”

“What about you?” Lily asked curiously.

Luckily, James was spared from answering by the arrival of the Deputy Prime Minister, Minerva McGonagall. Despite her deputy status, McGonagall commanded a presence that was impressive, and James greatly admired. She’d been a Professor at the Uni James had attended before she went into politics, and he’d found himself riveted in every one of his physics classes.

“Thank you all, for coming today. Minister Dumbledore is almost ready for you all. He and Dr Moody are just finishing up with questions after the press conference. As you can imagine, there was a fair few.”

There was a gentle murmur as a couple of people asked Minerva questions, but Lily was distracted by the person on her other side, and so James sat quietly. He kept glancing over at her as he waited. Almost as if his mum could read his thoughts many kilometres away, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**[Doctor emoji] [Kiss emoji] [Baby emoji]**

James rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Euphemia had a one-track mind when it come to the procreation of her future grandchildren. It disturbed him to no end.

After the meeting, Lily turned back toward James. “So that went well.”

James nodded, “You spoke well, as always. It’s exciting to hear that the system is starting to get a bit of a breather. You must be relieved.”

“There’s always a threat of the second wave. We’ll keep the upskilling programs chugging along, keep wards aside. It’s not over yet,” Lily sighed. “But yeah, it’s nice to get a breather.”

They both rose and departed from the room. “So, the trials are really starting? You excited?” Lily asked. 

“Stressed, more like. So many people have volunteered, which is just great. But there’s a lot to do.”

“You’ll get it done,” Lily said confidently. She pushed the lift button, and they both waited for it to arrive.

When it did come, they filed in, trying to maintain social distancing with the people already in there. James found though, that other people had a funny idea of 1.5 metres, and not knowing who exactly was in the lift with them, didn’t want to make a scene. He stepped closer to Lily, sending her an apologetic look.

She shrugged, giving him an understanding ‘What can you do?’ look.

The lift jolted as it reached the third floor. Caught unaware, James would have lost his balance if he hadn’t reached out to brace himself against the wall. This, however, put him even closer to Lily, practically leaning over her, his hand landing just above her shoulder, so close to her head he could feel wisps of her hair against his hand.

“Alright Dr Potter?” Lily smiled up at him, obviously trying not to outright laugh.

James had been so distracted by her hair, he hadn’t noticed her hand had come out to steady him as well. He’d unbuttoned his jacket during the meeting, and Lily’s hand had slipped underneath and rested on the side of his torso. He could feel the warmth of her hand through his shirt.

“Yeah, sorry Dr Evans, clumsy of me,” James smiled and stepped back as the lift started again, lowering his arm reluctantly.

“Very,” Lily agreed. She also dropped her hand, but James was sure he felt a small squeeze before she did so. Or was his imagination really working overtime?

The lift stopped again on the ground floor, and most of the staff piled out. Lily looked at James curiously, “No Ubershare?”

James shook his head, “Finally got myself one of those carpark passes.”

“Moving up in the world, huh?”

“So it would seem.” The lift stopped again, and they followed the remaining lift passengers out.

Lily smiled briefly, “Well, bye James.”

James noted the change back to his first name, like in the Zoom call and took it as a sign. He grabbed her arm as she started to turn away, “Lily, wait.”

She turned back and looked at him expectantly, “Yes? Something to ask me?”

“Uh,” James ruffled his hair, realising Remus must not have been as subtle as James had asked that he be. “I was just wondering if I could ask –“

“For my number?” Lily raised her eyebrows.

He let out a shaky laugh, “Yeah. But no, actually?”

“You don’t want my number?”

“No, no, I do,” James assured her. God, why was this so hard. “I just had a bit of a thought.”

“I’m dying to hear it,” Lily said dryly.

“Well, here’s the thing. You’re keeping your bubble small right? Minuscule, really?” At Lily’s nod, he continued. “Well, so am I. More than minuscule. Practically reclusive.”

“Lonely souls, the both of us.”

“But what if our bubbles included each other? We have practically the same friends now anyway, we may as well have the same bubble. We could, hang out?”

“With our friends?” Lily raised just one eyebrow that time,

“With them yeah,” James nodded, “Or, you know, just us?”

“Like a date?” Lily suggested, putting him out of his misery.

“Yeah Evans, like a date,” James sighed. He looked down at his feet and realised Lily’s were really quite close to his. _When had that happened?_ he thought. “What do you think?”

He saw her feet move even closer and looked up to see her smiling up at him, green eyes sparkling. Her hand came out, sneaking back underneath his jacket to rest on his hip. “When are you free?”

James couldn’t help the smile that exploded on his face as he reached out and pulled her in at her waist, closing the remaining distance between them. She giggled as his other hand reached up to thread his fingers into her hair. “How about now?” he murmured.

Lily’s other hand joined the party under James’ jacket as she stretched up onto her toes, trying to make up their significant height difference. “Sounds great.”

James stooped the rest of the way to capture her lips, meeting her on the exhale before the words had barely left her mouth. He felt gentle pressure, that quickly turned firm as Lily pushed up into him, her hands moving around his neck. One kiss turned to two, three as their lips found a gentle rhythm of slip, tug and slide. Kissing Lily felt like all the warmth of a hot chocolate, but one he never wanted to finish.

When they finally broke apart, minutes later, Lily quirked her brow again, “This your idea of a date, Potter? The Department carpark?”

“Where’s your car Evans?” James asked.

“Over there, why?”

James slung an arm around her shoulders as he turned her towards it, “’Cause I lied about having a car here. And we’ve got a date to get to and an UberEats voucher to spend. My place, or yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please all take care of yourselves, make good choices, stay home, and wear your mask properly.  
> CONSTANT VIGILANCE
> 
> (and reviews are lovely too)


End file.
